


Oh Those Days So Long Ago

by Mandirus



Series: Moments-verse [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Young!Elijah, Young!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandirus/pseuds/Mandirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah remembered of an earlier time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Those Days So Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered if what Klaus did for Rebekah isn't something that is passed down.

The subtle scent of ozone filled the air; a storm approached from the Gulf.

Elijah smiled to himself and remembered of an eariler time.

\---

"It's okay. It's only a storm. It will be all right."

Elijah looked over to his terrified little brother who tried to stay quiet during the bright flashes.

Mother and Finn were slept soundly nearby, Father had departed some days eariler.

Niklaus gasped as a peal of thunder crackled through the air, his eyes wide.

"Shh," he whispered again, "It will pass quickly."

Another flash.

In truth, Elijah too was frightened of the storm that had come on so suddenly. However, he needed to be strong for Niklaus. One day they would be warriors, much like Father; they couldn't show fear of the dark or the lightning in the sky. Father wouldn't allow it.

Elijah pulled back the furs of his sleeping spot and crawled to his brother.

"It will be okay. You'll see."

He convinced himself of this as much as he tried to convince his brother.

The younger boy trembled with another crack of thunder.

"I'm scared Lijah."

"I know," he tried to smile, "me too."

Again, his brothers' eyes were wide, but this time with understanding.

Niklaus reached out a hand. Elijah grasped it firmly.

"Stay with me?"

"Okay."

Niklaus lifted the furs and shifted to make room for his older brother. Elijah gladly snuggled in next to him.

"It will pass quickly?" Niklaus shivered next to him.

"It will," he replied reassuringly.

Niklaus hugged him tightly.

"Good."

Elijah stroked the his brothers' hair, much in the same way that both Finn and Mother had in days past.

It would be all right. Eventually the storm would pass.

Elijah drifted off as Niklaus' breath became steady with sleep.


End file.
